tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana
That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana is the 46th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The episode is one of the three episodes of the special crossover That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Special), in was the special mix three Disney's Original Series, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Raven comes to the Tipton after her flight is cancelled. She predicts that bad things are going to happen at Carey's party. Episode Summary After the Tipton's concierge Irene tells Raven that her flight is canceled, Raven is stuck in Boston for the weekend. She then has a vision that Cody is in danger of being attacked. Raven tells them that she has a "feeling" that the one in a sweater vest is in trouble and should avoid sneezing followed by bells. Cody, the only twin that wears sweater vests, becomes paranoid and avoids anything that remotely resembles Raven's "premonition" - even the surprise birthday party that he Zack and the other Tipton employees are throwing for Carey. Zack wears Cody's black sweater vest to Carey's surprise party so that Cody isn't in danger, but becomes in danger when Arwin's present goes out of control. Upon hearing sneezing and bells, a frantic Zack lands head first into the cake-which had Hannah's favorite flavor, vanilla. Meanwhile, Maddie is trying to help Raven by getting London to wear one of Raven's original designs, but London swears she'll never wear anything that's not from a famous designer, even her diapers were made by designers. So Maddie switched the label of London's Attoro Vittali and sews it onto Raven's dress. London wears the dress thinking that it is a Vittali original. Maddie tells her the truth, and London gets upset that Maddie tricked her into wearing an unknown dress. However she changes her mind when teen pop star Hannah Montana checks in and admires Raven's dress and asks her to make a similar one. London, who has known Hannah since she (Hannah) sang at London's birthday party, now says that she loves it. Hannah asks Raven to make her a dress and goes to look at London's. However, when Hannah goes to look at the dress her ring gets caught in it and it tears (off camera) which does not go over too well with Raven. (This is the only episode featuring the main characters from all three sitcoms.) It was seen that Zack & Cody realized that Raven was psychic when Zack copied Raven's vision look. Although, Raven never told them that she was psychic. It was also never seen that Raven realized they knew. Memorable Quotes * "Okay, I don't know how to tell you this but I had this feeling that one of you is going to be in trouble." - Raven Baxter. * "Easy for you to say. Most of your life is over." - Cody Martin. * "(singing) Your body may be sagging, but we can still be bragging." - Zack & Cody Martin. * "I look like a dork." - Zack Martin. Songs * Birthday Rap Trivia * London claimed that Hannah Montana sang in her 16th birthday. * Maddie and her mom are fans of Robby Ray Stewart. * In "Checkin' Out" (the 'That's So Raven' crossover, the bellboy was not Esteban, he was another. * 16th appearance of Arwin. Gallery That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 1).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 2).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 3).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 4).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 5).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 6).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 7).jpg That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (Screenshot 8).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)